Cosplay Chaos
by akiho13
Summary: 1,2, All new 3,4, Lock the door 5,6, Deal with hicks 7,8, Up late 9,10 Fight again  When cosplayers meet the characters they are left to find the way back to where they came from. How well can this go when the only resource is cosplay and high school? OCs
1. Chance Encounter

_**Cosplay Chaos**_

* * *

><p>This is a co-write between me, akiho13, and a friend of ours who STILL doesn't have an account (Really, get on with it!)<p>

akiho13: So now we are going to begin a co-write story. FINALLY! This is going to be full of insanity and fun. Be prepared for the craziness and hysterical events of Cosplay Chaos! =^-^=

Also, she's the one who came up with the title :)

Now, our other friend isn't going to put in her input on the story on this chapter! Besides, it only introduces the characters... Also...

Be so freaking jealous :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**Chance Encounter**_

_**Autumn's POV**_

My fingers continued to move over each key. I was typing on a story I had created. This scene I have to say was pretty funny!

Right now, El or 'Kanda' is fixing her hair. She has to finish cutting the bangs perfectly. Heather, or 'Allen Walker,' dun dun dun! Is getting some food. Right now we're in some epic cosplay for an anime called 'D. Gray-Man.' It's really awesome! I get to be Lavi. So yes, I get to scream 'Strike!' At a lot of people. El gets to act all emo and angsty towards people, and Heather gets to act like...Heather. I just hope we don't play any strip poker...

Shutting the computer I stood and left to go see how far El is with her wig. This should be interesting...

I walked in the room and saw El yelling. What's bad? It was a strand of hair she was yelling at. "You stupid piece of hair! Why do you have to be so damn hard to fix?" She continued to gripe. "El. How many times have I told you to stop talking to inanimate objects? You know it's only going to make your insanity worse." I put my hands on my hips.

"But it's mocking me! Look at it." She pointed to the accused blue hair. "See? It's laughing at me! I can hear it saying, 'I won't let you cut me correctly! Ha ha ha ha ha~.' Stupid wig! I'm going to kill it if it doesn't shut up!" She then trimmed scarcely at the silky hair. "Alright then..." I slowly exited the room.

"Hey Heather, what are you up to in there? Emptying our fridge again yet?"

"Hey! That's so not true!" I heard her yell in protest. I came into the kitchen. My eyes trailed over the banquet set out on our table. "Heather...question. Since when has our kitchen belonged to knights of the round table? This is so much food. What are you planning on doing with it? Feeding the whole con?" I gestured to the land of buffets.

"I just am trying out some new recipes. Don't judge me!" Her voice raised as she held up her fist with ladle in hand. "I will judge all I want. This is my house too."

"Whatever." She turned her back to me continuing to cook. "I'm hungry and I know we need to eat before we leave."

"Yeah, but this is a little much..." I trailed off. Suddenly the thought occurred to me. I glanced at Heather. I began to laugh. "What's so funny!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Just the image of Allen cooking and yelling at Lavi for talking about how much he made is funny as all heck!" I continued to laugh.

As you may have guessed, we are in full cosplay. Well, except for El who is still having her war against the blue enemy. This made me think... maybe I should go sit back down and type some more. I could probably get through at least a chapter. Hopefully El will be done by then.

"Finally! Ha ha ha ha! I win you stupid wig!"

Oh yeah. She'll be done alright. She'll be done...

_**End of POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heather's POV<strong>_

I sighed when I heard El's psychotic scream about her wig. Well, we did search for like three weeks to find the damn thing, so it's bound to be a little off. I turned back to the table full of glorious food.

As you can guess, I was trying out some recipes that Ann, a friend of ours, gave to us and some other recipes that was in my old family recipe book. At least things didn't burn down while I was cooking...

"Hey Heather..." I turned to look at Autumn, who was currently dressed as Lavi. "Do you think you can bring some chocolate cake or brownies?" She pursed her lips at me. It was so adorable! But she would kill me if she ever found out I called her that...

I scoffed. "Who the hell do you take me for? Paula Dean? Of course I will!"

"Um, Heather, you're better than Paula Dean!" El yelled from the bathroom in the back.

"And that's because she puts too much fat in her food." Autumn muttered under her breath from on the couch behind her computer. I heard her anyways.

"Thanks!" I yelled out. Autumn only scoffed and continued to type her story. Which one, I have no idea...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Autumn, can you get that?" I yelled from inside of the kitchen.

"NO! You get it!"

"You're closer to it!"

"But I'm typing!" Autumn yelled back as a retort.

"And I'm cooking!"

"You already have a buffet!"

"You're still closer!" I yelled. I gave up anyways. I got out of the kitchen and walked out to the door. I saw Autumn get up from her spot on the couch. She glared at me and I glared right back. The doorbell was continuously ringing, and it was getting on my nerves. We both suddenly lunged for the door, screaming, "I'LL GET THERE FIRST!" Our heads came in contact with the door instead of our hands though. "Lavi, go back to your typing." Autumn sighed.

"Fine." She said with a sigh and immediately plopped down on the couch. I swung open the door, yelling, "Sora, what the hell are you-" I stopped in mid-sentence, seeing as Sora, Autumn's brother, isn't at the door continuously ringing the bell. Instead, it was three -Man cosplayers. The one in front of me was an exact copy of Allen Walker, the one to the right of him was another exact copy of Lavi. The one on the left was, you guessed it, an exact copy of Yu Kanda.

I smiled a dazzling fake smile. "I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else! But I must compliment on your costumes! They're absolutely perfect!"

"Dramatic Turn of Dramaticness." I looked over to see Autumn turning her head slowly towards the door to possibly see what I was talking about.

I sighed. "Lavi, you dork."

The Lavi look-alike looked confused. "There's another me?" He tried to look over me, but I blocked his view.

"Anyways, may I help you?" I asked, a little ticked at the Lavi cosplayer for some reason.

"What did you say about cosplayers!" El suddenly ran out from the hall then stopped to see who was at the door. "Oh, cool cosplaying skills." She said with an evil little smile on her face.

I looked back to the people in front of me, completely ignoring my two best friends behind me.

"Um, can you tell us where we are, please?" Well, at least the Allen cosplayer had some manners. I gave him a confused look, but before I could answer him, Autumn cut in.

"Are you stupid? Where do you think you are? This is Arkansas, for god's sake! Jeez, some people..." She muttered under her breath. I glared. "Autumn! Be nice!" Autumn stuck her tongue out at me.

"Um, you're in Delton, Arkansas. Is there something wrong?" Man, that was probably one of the most stupid questions that I could ever ask.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, did you like that chapter? Delton is a made up place, just so you know! Anyways, do review ^.^<strong>_

_**Well that was fun to type. I do hope you know that the POVs will be written like this...Autumn's: Akiho13's writing. Heather's: Tiryn's writing, and El's: Friend without account's writing. You will be able to find this story on both mine and Tiryn's account! So please, review!**_


	2. Have you ever heard of a con?

**Cosplay Chaos**

_**Tiryn**: Hello, our dear readers! We do hope you enjoyed our first chapter ^.^ Well, you probably didn't but still... Akiho, any words?_

_**Akiho**: The only words I have right now are to read on and enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>El's POV<strong>

I tried to look past Heather to see the cosplayers. The attempt almost failed seeing as to how she's blocking them. All I could see was blue, white, and red/orange hair. Interestingly, the colors were similar to what colors were on our heads now. Such as my blue, Heather's white, and Autumn's red/orange. Maybe they were cosplaying the same thing we are? That's an uncanny coincidence. I wonder who they are?

After suspicion began to rise within me, I made my way closer to the door. I quickly shoved Heather over. "Hey!" She protested.

Before me were three people who seemed to be guys. One was Kanda, another Allen, and the other being Lavi. More than likely they are cosplayers. Awesome one's too. The Kanda is the best I've seen. But still, something's off...

"Um, so where is Delton, Arkansas anyways?" Allen questioned.

"America. The southern part. Why?" I responded simply. "That's not good..." He trailed off.

"Hey, guys!" Autumn called from her couch. We each turned to look at her. She was completely turned around and her elbows rested on the back of the couch. "Instead of standing there for an hour, try coming inside and sitting." Heather and I took in the option and welcomed in our lost guests.

Each of us took our seats. Mine was beside Heather, who was sitting beside the boy with white hair. Then 'Kanda' rested against the arm of the couch, while 'Lavi' plopped himself down on the other end of the couch from Autumn.

"So where did you three come from?" Autumn joined in the conversation. They each looked at each other before turning back to her and glancing at us. "Well you see, we were doing some...work...and during this job, we ended up in some conflict with this other group who had a similar occupation. They really don't like us, so we ended up in a fight. It got pretty bad, and so the guys that we were fighting did something really strange, and we ended up here somehow."

Each of us were skeptical of 'Allen's' story. It wasn't hard to tell. Then something dawned on me.

Work involving conflict. Other group with similar goals. Hate each other. Fighting. Strange occurrences. Not only was 'Allen' a bad liar, but something else too.

That is Allen Walker. The actual Allen.

_**End POV**_

* * *

><p><strong>Heather's POV<strong>

I frowned, thinking of the way that I used to be treated at school; it sounded like the same thing, so I couldn't blame them for defending themselves, it seemed. "I'm sorry that something happened to bring you here. Maybe they knocked you unconscious and brought here for some reason?" I asked politely, not really believing them. There was just something strange about them...

A 'ding' resounded throughout the house from the kitchen. I shot up from the couch. "My brownies!" I quickly dashed from the living room, hoping to some deity out there that my brownies would be perfectly fine. I brought them out and sighed, glad that they weren't burnt. They were a little gooey, but they seemed fine. I smiled, looking back at all of the curious people in the kitchen doorway. The Allen look-alike was eying all of the food on the table and my brownies. "So," I said, interrupting their search of my food. "Anybody want to taste test my brownies."

El suddenly made some puppy eyes, pouting out her lip and asking (with her eyes) for a brownie. I rolled my eyes, shoving the brownie towards them after taking out a corner piece. "Here, and STOP MAKING THAT FACE!" I said, almost smacking her over the head with a nearby spatula; sadly, she dodged. I sighed. "Anyways, we have to pack up and get ready for the con." I turned to the three other men (or women; never can tell with cosplayers) and asked, "Would you like to come with us?"

Autumn gave me a 'look.' "Where in the hell are we going to find three extra tickets for the con when it's very close?"

I grinned. "We don't have to look! I already have three extra!" I could see the 'WTF' faces on both Autumn and El. "Well, it was for my family originally, but my brother isn't interested and needs to work, Dad's taking school at the moment, and Mom is also working overtime, so none of them couldn't come." I shrugged, but then grinned. "So, what do you say?"

All three of them gave each other contemplating looks before the Lavi look-alike shrugged. "Sure, why not? We have nothing else to do."

"Cool." I said. "Okay, this may be a little late, but my name's Heather, this is El," I pointed to my Kanda cosplaying friend. "And that is Autumn." And then pointed to my Lavi cosplaying friend. "What are your names?"

The Allen cosplayer grinned and offered out a hand. "My name is Allen." We both shook hands.

"Seriously?" I asked, grinning at the irony of the day today. "That's pretty convenient and really cool!"

"Thank you, Ms. Heather." I held up my hands there.

"Whoa, no. Just, no. I will not deal with all that polite bullshit in my house, so just call me Heather." He gave me a weary look, but nodded anyways. I turned to the other two. "What are your names?"

"Kanda." Okay, short and sweet. Great, another name exactly like their cosplayer.

"My name is Lavi." I nodded, smiling as I packed up my army of food.

"Okay, now that that is done and over with," I looked at the three of them. "Have you ever been to a con?"

_**End of POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allen's POV<strong>_

I shook my head. "Never heard of a con. Do you mean a convention?" Ms. Heather sighed and looked at me with tired eyes. "Yes. A convention. Have any of you been to one?" Both Lavi and I nodded. "I have. My father and I worked at one once while we traveled." My smile enlarged. Lavi responded, "Me and my gramps move around a lot. We ended up at one once. It was boring though." I looked over to see Ms. Autumn looking right back at me. "What type of convention? We mean an anime convention, or comic convention."

"Oh, I meant a convention for the circus. Kind of a fair." My laugh came across nervous. She sighed. "What about you, Lavi?" Lavi smiled. "Just things like science conventions and such." Ms. El shrugged. "Well then you guys should have fun with this one. Prepare to be glomped by fangirls and have cameras flashing at you." Thoughts of Lou Fa came to mind when I heard fan girls. Though I was concerned with something else too.

"Wait, if we're here, where are the others?" I was worried for Lenalee. Where could she be? Lenalee, Krory, everyone. Where are they? I hate to say it, but even Master. Where are they?

"Who?" Ms. El responded. I looked to her. "Our friends. They were with us."

"Well, if who you were fighting was smart, then they probably split you all up on purpose." Ms. Heather responded. It seems that my little lie was believable. They took the bait. Though when I looked back at Ms. Autumn, her head was hanging in her hands. I wonder if she was alright? Her head shook. I ignored it for the most part. My eyes averted to Lavi who shrugged and then to Kanda. He was just as clueless.

"Either way, maybe we'll see them on the road or something." Ms. El suggested. I nodded. "Alright. So what are we supposed to do at this con?"

Ms. Autumn smirked. "Well, to put it simply, just walk around. It's pretty much random from there. Just stick together, and you'll be fine." Ms. El also had a smirk on her face. Ms. Heather soon joined them. Something about these people was kind of frightening, but at the same time, really interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Akiho13: Well that was fun to write. ^^' Sorry it took us so long. Our creativity has been stifled by an unknown source. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this. ^^  
><strong>

**Tiryn: I would say what she said, and the next one may be out by the next week or so, depending on how our muses are doing and how lazy we are ^^ Time to thank reviewers!  
><strong>


	3. WARNING: Rewrite

**It is Happening**

Yes, indeed, this is happening now. I am rewriting this story as well as many other fan fiction I have written. As I look back on them, I realize that I cannot continue my stories when they are written so terribly already (was still in Junior High when most of them were written). Nonetheless, I do plan to keep writing my stories.

First though, I will be deleting the stories all together. This won't happen though until I've rewritten the chapters, that way anyone who has recently read these stories won't be left unknowing of the change, nor will anyone else for that matter.

Once I have them all rewritten, I will post the rewrite as a new story all together. The title will remain the same so there is no confusion and it will be easy to find. I don't want to simply replace the chapters with these old stories simply because one, it is too much trouble, and two, the rest of the already crappily written chapters are still there.

Anyways, do you all get my point?

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, along with that, here is the list of fan fiction that will be rewritten (this is being posted on each of my "to be remade" stories):

* * *

><p><em>Fire Really Does Burn<em> - anime based Black Blood Brothers fan fiction

_Perfect Children_ - manga based Soul Eater fan fiction

_Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship_ - manga based -Man fan fiction

_Which Way the Bell Rings_ - anime based Black Butler fan fiction

_Shadow Witch_ - The Forbidden Game fan fiction (only slight editing, not a full rewrite)

_And Again Comes the Hunger Games_ - movie based The Hunger Games fan fiction (mainly editing)

_Ikebukuro's Journey_ - parody based Durarara! side fan fiction (based on my main fan fiction that has yet to be fully written and published)

_Cosplay Chaos _- manga/parody AU based -Man co-write fan fiction (will be published on a joint account written by Tiryn and myself. The link is at the top of my profile page)

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's that. Unless it says "editing" beside it, you can assume that even the story line will be changed in the fan fictions. As nerve wracking as that may be, this is something I feel I must do before writing more. I do apologize for the inconvenience.<p>

To those reading this fiction, I encourage you to read the others listed above if you know the genre.

Also, a little side note, I am taking any suggestions and ideas from you guys! If you have any plot ideas or side characters you would like to donate to these stories, PM me about it and if they are used, I'll credit you in the disclaimer.

I'm really excited to see any ideas you guys may have, so don't be shy! Funny, dramatic, even horror or romance oriented, I don't mind any sort of ideas~

Also, if you wish to donate an OC, they will most likely be a side character. Here are the rules to that:

* * *

><p>-I need a name, age, gender, race, and any other information you wish to give me on the character, as well as which story they would go in.<p>

-Being OP (over powered) is such a large no that I shouldn't have to mention it.

-May have a past with an OC or Cannon, though I must approve of it for story's sake.

-Must fit the universe of which fiction they are being placed into.

Antagonists:

-May win a fight or two and become a large antagonist depending on which fan fiction and how good they are.

Protagonists:

-Will more than likely be only a side character. Sorry, but unless this is for a story with only one or two OCs already in it (such as _Which Way the Bell Rings _or _Perfect children_) then there really isn't enough room in the initial storyline. If you wish for them to be more than a side character, I will require much reasoning as to why that should happen in the PM.

* * *

><p>As for any more information, the "to be deleted and not redone" story is <em>As the Hands of Time Turn, <em>a Summer Wars fan fiction.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Along with that, please PM any ideas or OCs that you wish to contribute.

Thank you for reading this! I do hope none of you are too disappointed in me. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks again for reading!

-Akiho Shire-


End file.
